Lights! Camera! Action! (discontinued)
by gemcavern
Summary: The members of the Fairy Tail guild have decided to put on a play! What play you might ask. A Midsummer's Night Dream of course! After the auditions for the various roles and rewriting of the script the show is about to began. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Act one (script)

Lights! Camera! Action!

**Gem: **Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls welcome to my new fan fiction and my first crossover!

**Happy: **It was inspired by our good friend Buckadog!

**Pantherlily: **So this is _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ but with Fairy Tale characters taking the lead.

**Gem: **Unfortunately it is hard to explain so you will have to put you will have to piece some together.

**Carla:** The following guild members will be "replacing" the following rolls. Remember all of these people in the cast are actors/actresses so they are not actually in love.

Lucy is the roll of Hermia.

Natsu is the roll of Lysander.

Gray is the roll of Demetrius.

Juvia is the roll of Helena.

Guildarts is Egeus.

Master Makarov is the roll of Theseus.

Erza will be Hippolyta.

Loke will be Philostrate.

**Happy: **Disclaimer Gem does not own _A Midsummer Night's Dream _or the members of Fairy Tail.

**Gem: **Thank you Happy! One more thing, I am not a shipper of most of these characters so… I am going to change a few sense so please don't kill me.

**Act One! At Master Makarov's place!**

(Enter Master Makarov, Erza, and Loke )

**Master Makarov**

Erza there are only four sunrises and four sunsets. I think it's going to be a great day! Too bad the days are taking too long to get here.

**Erza**

Don't worry the days will become faster during the night. Soon the night will be here when we can have our family reunion.

**Master Makarov**

Go, Loke and send the invitations to the reunion! Be quick about it!

**Loke**

Yes sir!

(Exit Loke)

**Master Makarov**

Erza, my dearest family member, we will have a good time at this reunion!

(Enter Guildarts, Lucy, Natsu, and Gray)

**Guildarts**

My good friend Master Makarov!

**Master Makarov**

Oh thank you Guildarts! Old friend, what is the news?

**Guildarts**

You see, my friend, my daughter is supposed to be getting married to Gray. They have already given each other gifts and so on. But there is a problem, she refuses to marry him. She is my daughter of my own flesh and blood! Can you please give my permission to kill her?

**Master Makarov**

Lucy, what do you have to say? You should treat your dad with the utmost respect. After all he is half of the reason you are living. He shaped you into who you are. He thinks Gray is a fine gentlemen.

**Lucy**

So is Natsu!

**Master Makarov**

In your fathers eyes Gray is more worthy for your hand in marriage.

**Lucy**

Only if my dad looked through my eyes and saw things the way I see them.

**Master Makarov**

You must try to look at it through your dad's eyes.

**Lucy**

Master Makarov, dear family friend, please excuse me. I don't know why I have this much courage nor do I know how my modesty suits me. Dear family friend may I ask, what is the worst that will happen to me if I don't marry Gray?

**Master Makarov**

You have two choices. You can die or you can become a nun. Dearest Lucy question what you believe in. Do you think you can become a nun? Do you think you can enclose yourself from the world of men forever? You will never have kids and you will be in constant prayer and chants. You would become like a rose. You would live with the thorns of virginity and will live with alone.

**Lucy**

So I will grow, live, and die. Don't we all? I will become a nun as long as I don't have to marry Gray.

**Master Makarov**

I will give you a month to think about it. Don't be rash! Are you willing to take up the sisterhood? I am sorry my dear but I don't see you as a nun. Marry Gray darling. You don't want to die.

**Gray**

Besides, Lucy, what is so great about Natsu? I should become your husband!

**Natsu**

You have Guildart's approval Gray. I have Lucy's approval! Why don't you go marry Guildart?

**Guildart**

You are right Natsu! Gray does have my love and what is mine is his. That includes my daughter. That is why she shall take him as her husband.

**Natsu**

But I have as much as Gray and maybe even more in riches. Besides I love your daughter even more than Gray can ever love her. Why can't I be her husdand? Besides Gray already has another woman's heart. He has the heart of Juvia.

**Master Makarov**

I have heard about Gray having Juvia's heart. Come with me Gray and Guildart and we will discuss this in private.

(Exit Master Makarov, Gray, Guildart, and Erza )

**Natsu**

Lucy what is wrong?

**Lucy**

They won't let me marry you.

**Natsu**

I love you Lucy. Nothing is going to change that. Besides the course of true love never did run smooth.

**Lucy**

You are right. It is destiny for us to be together. We are the classic star-crossed lovers.

**Natsu**

Lucy, I have a plan. You see I know a woman who has no one. She looks after me like I am her own child. We can run away from this stupid law and go to her house where the law can't touch us. When we get there we can be married.

**Lucy**

Natsu that is a brilliant idea! I love it! Tomorrow I will meet you so we can run away together. Thank goodness Cupid shot me with his arrow and showed me to you.

**Natsu**

I promise I will keep my promise to you. Look there is Juvia.

(Enter Juvia)

**Lucy**

Juvia my friend! How are you? Why are you here?

**Juvia**

Hello Lucy. I am looking for my beloved Gray. He loves you and your sparkiling eyes and your pretty hair. Why can't I be like you? In fact why can't I be you? There is nothing I want more than Gray's love.

**Lucy **

It's not my falt. I frown apon him and yet he loves me.

**Juvia**

My smiles can learn from your frowns.

**Lucy**

I yell at him and he still loves me.

**Juvia**

I wish he would love me.

**Lucy**

The more I despise him the more he follows me.

**Juvia**

Why does he hate me? I am just want his love!

**Lucy**

Its not my fault he loves me! Juvia, you can have him.

**Juvia**

What do you mean?

**Natsu**

Lucy and I are going to run away tomorrow evening. You will be able to have your love. We will be in the woods away from the law.

**Lucy**

I wish you the best of luck with Gray. Juvia I hope you find your happiness. Until tomorrow my love, Natsu. I can't wait until then!

**Natsu**

Until then. I feel the same way.

(Exit Natsu and Lucy)

**Juvia**

So they are running away. I must tell Gray. He will be so thankful to me. He might even give me the light of day! I can't wait until tomorrow!

(Exit Juvia)

**Gem: **End of Act one!

**Happy: **That was LONG!

**Gem: **If you thought that was long then you wouldn't believe that Shakespeare's version was 2,003 words.

**Carla: **That's long!

**Gem: **Well the characters talk a lot!

**Panterlily: **Aren't Erza and Master Makarov love interests?

**Gem:** They were in the original play but I changed it. And there was a part where Juvia and Grays character has sex but I decided to cut that out.

**Happy: **That was straight forward.

**Gem: **I know… I couldn't think of another to put it.

**Carla:** Does anyone else feel bad for Juvia?

**Happy: **It is so sad! I am going to eat some fish!

**Gem: **I am going to adopt a dog!

**Happy:** This has been Gem, Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily. Stay around for the second act.

**Gem: **Don'tworry this play gets way better! It has faries and love potions and a play within a play!

**Carla: **This has been fun.

**Gem: **Please review and I will update soon! This is Gem signing out! 


	2. Chapter 2: Act two (part 1)(script)

Lights! Camera! Action!

**Gem:** I am so excited! SO EXCITED!

**Happy: **Carla what's happening?

**Carla: **I don't know!

**Panterlily: **Are you feeling okay Gem?

**Gem:** Yep! I feel AMAZING!

**Happy: **What are you so excited about?

**Gem: **Well besides the fact I got a new dog, I am so excited about this scene!

**Carla: **Why would that be?

**Gem: **FAIRYS!

**Pantherlily: **What?

**Mira: **Didn't you know there are fairies in this play?

**Gem: **Mira is right! She should know! She is the Queen of the fairies.

**The exceeds: **I don't get it.

**Gem: **Wendy, Natsu, and Gajeel will be in this scene!

**Happy: **What are you waiting for? Let's get started!

**Gem: **WAIT! I may have forgot to mention that this play takes place in Athens. With that being said lets show the rolls! Carla can you help?

**Carla**: The following guild members will have the following rolls!

Nick Bottom will be played by Gajeel. (Yes that is actually someone in the plays name… be mature)

Flute will be played by Romeo.

Quince will be played by Bickslow.

Starveling will be played by Macao.

Snout will be played by Droy.

Snug will be played by Jet.

Puck will be played by Freed.

The fairy will be played by Wendy.

The King of the Fairies, Oberon, will be played by Laxis!

The Queen of the Fairies, Titania, will be played by Mira!

**Happy: **I didn't know you ship Laxis and Mira.

**Gem: **I don't but they were a good fit to their rolls! Break a leg actors and actresses!

**Act 2 At Bickslow's house.**

(Enter in Bickslow, Maco, Romeo, Droy, Jet, and Gajeel)

**Bickslow**

Is everyone here?

**Gajeel**

We are the best of the best and we fit the script!

**Bickslow**

Out of everyone on Athens you were chosen! We will be preforming for the duke and the duchess during the family reunion.

**Gajeel**

My good friend Bickslow you need to tell us the play we are doing, our names, and our rolls.

**Bickslow**

Wonderful! We are doing the comedy and romantic tragedy, Pyramus and Thisby.

**Gajeel**

It is a good play! Now Bickslow call out our names and our rolls. Go on!

**Bickslow**

Answer as I call your name. Gajeel Redfox the Iron Dragon Slayer.

**Gajeel**

I am ready! Name my roll and continue!

**Bickslow **

Gajeel you are Pyramus.

**Gajeel**

Who is Pyramus? A ladies man? A manly man? A hero?

**Bickslow**

He kills himself to be with the one he loves.

**Gajeel**

Why do I only have to be Pyramus? Can I play more than one roll? How about Thisbe and her best friend? Why do I have to be the lover?

**Bickslow**

Romeo Conbolt the fire wizard.

**Romeo**

I am here.

**Bickslow**

Romeo, you are playing the part of Thisbe.

_(A/N I know Thisbe is a female, but when this play was written all actors on stage were males, even if there was a female role. Weird I know but that was just the way it was.)_

**Romeo**

Who is Thisbe? A shining knight?

**Bickslow**

Thisbe is the lady of Pyramus's eye.

**Romeo**

What?! I was just starting to gain man points!

**Bickslow**

It is okay Romeo. It takes a manly-man to play a lady.

**Gajeel**

I think I have a way to solve all our problems! I will play Thisbe! I will talk in a high squeaky voice and it will be amazing!

**Bickslow**

Gajeel you will be Pyramus and Romeo will be Thisbe! End of discussion!

**Gajeel**

Okay then, please continue.

**Bickslow**

Macao Conbolt the Purple Flare Transformation wizard.

**Macao**

I am here, Bickslow.

**Bickslow**

Macao you are playing Thisbe's mother. Droy the Plant Magic user.

**Droy **

Yes Bickslow?

**Bickslow**

Droy you will play Pyrumus's fauther. I will play Thisbe's fauther. As for you Jet. You will play the lioness. I hope this play goes well.

**Jet**

I hope I don't have to say much. I am bad at remembering lines!

**Bickslow**

Don't worry your mostly roaring. It is not that complicated.

**Gajeel**

I know I should be the lion! I would be a great lion! I would roar that would make any grown man jump in his shoes! I would be so great the duke will give me the cue to roar again and again.

**Bickslow**

But the ladies will be frightened of the lions roar. They will scream and hide in fear. Then they would kill us all.

**All**

They would kill us all!

**Gajeel**

It is okay good friends! I will make sure they don't kill us! I will work with my vocal cords and make sure I am not scary. When I roar it will be like the cooing of a dove. It will be as beautiful as a nightingales song.

**Bickslow**

Gajeel you will play the part of Pyrumus because you were made for the roll. No questions asked!

**Gajeel**

I will take up this roll! But I must ask am I wearing a beard?

**Bickslow**

Yes you are. Why do you ask?

**Gajeel**

I must find the perfect beard! Should it be gray and white, should it be short? Should it have the smell of roses? There is so much to consider!

**Bickslow**

Never mind what I said earlier! You are not wearing a beard. Alright everyone meet me in the woods tomorrow night to rehearse!

**Gajeel **

I will see you then!

(Exit all who were previously on stage)

**Act 2**

**Scene 1. In a wood near Athens**

(Enter from opposite sides Wendy and Freed)

**Freed**

Hello! Where are you going?

**Wendy**

Oh you know. Here and there. Through that forest and through that desert. I travel faster than a wild cat at full speed. I serve the Fairy Queen. She knows the beauty of the world and all that is in it. She will be here soon with the rest of her followers.

**Freed**

Laxis is coming to. He is angry at the Fairy Queen. Laxis is mad and the queen will feel his wrath. It is the Indian boy that he wants so bad. Maria has never been to mad as to challenge Laxis and his abilities. He is jealous of the child. Since the queen has been withholding the child there is a war going on. We fear that this war will make us all suffer.

**Wendy**

I could be mistaken so correct me if I am wrong but aren't you Freed? I have heard of him. He is a prankster who is always pulling pranks on the humans. And there is another legend that if you do their work for them then they will have good luck. Are you this Freed?

**Freed**

It looks like I am famous! I am the Freed you are speaking of! I am Laxis's right hand man who is always ready to lend a hand. Speaking of which it looks like Laxis is here.

**Wendy**

My mistress is here! I must go!

(Enter from one side in Laxis and his group of fairies and on the other side Mira and her group of fairies)

**Laxis**

Hello proud Mira I am glad I can meet you tonight.

**Mira**

Jealous Laxis! I can barely look at you without being disgusted! Curse you!

**Laxis**

Aren't you being a little mean Mira?

**Mira**

I shouldn't be mad? You have a crush on another woman. Have you forgotten you have a wife? You have a crush on the one with red hair and the ability of requip! I bless her and hope she is happy!

**Laxis**

So you do credit the crush I have on Erza! You are not much better! You have a crush on Bickslow! You are not better than me!

**Mira**

Do you see what jealousy is doing to us? We have to meet on a hill in the middle of the night! Look at the world around you Laxis! The weather is out of control! There is snow in the tropics and warm weather in the poles! Lightning and thunder no longer go hand and hand but have minds of their own. We are the cause of this mess!

**Laxis**

Mira we could end this! All you need to do is hand over the child. He will be my personal slave.

**Mira**

This child is mine Laxis. He was the child of a nun who worshiped me. We became close friends. We had picnics and watched sunsets together. When she died I decided I would take care of her child. I will take care of her child like it is my own.

**Laxis**

How long do you plan on staying here?

**Mira**

I plan on staying until after the family reunion. You should come with me.

**Laxis**

Give me the child and I will go with you.

**Mira**

Over my dead body! Fairies let's go!

(Exit Mira and her fairies)

**Gem: **That is it for now!

**Happy: **That was abrupt! We must know what happens!

**Carla: **Then wait until the next update!

**Panterlily: **Gem, Gajeel's roll is weird.

**Gem: **Don't worry it only gets weirder!

**Happy: **Really?

**Gem: **Yep! There will be a love potion, a donkey, and love squares coming up!

**Carla: **That sounds interesting.

**Panterlily: **At least no one dies in this play.

**Gem: **Please review this play and I will update soon! This is Gem signing out!

**Happy: **Good bye and have a good day!


	3. Chapter 3: Act one (Preformance)

Lights! Camera! Action!

**Gem:** Guess what today is?

**Happy: **Um Friday?

**Carla: **Gem isn't Friday your least favorite day of the week?

**Gem: **Yep! Fridays are overrated! But I am starting a tradition!

**Pantherlily:** This should be interesting. Gem what are you starting?

**Gem: **It's Free-write Friday!

**Happy: **Sounds great!

**Gem: **That way I have a designated day to hang out with you guys and the rest of the cast. And that reminds me, I have a great announcement! One Buckadog read this story! That's a pulse!

**Pantherlily: **Is that this "great announcement?"

**Gem: **Nope! We are going to do something new with this chapter!

**Carla: **So what's this "new" thing we are doing with this chapter?

**Gem: **Well last chapter we wrote the script. Now it is time to see the script in action!

**Happy: **This sound interesting.

**Pantherlily: **Gem does not own Fairy Tail or _A Midsummer Night's Dream_!

**Gem: **Thanks Lily!

**Act 1 (Performance) **_**The curtain rises!**_

_The stage is set with an expensive couch and chairs. There are walls draped with art work and bright colors. Erza, Master Makarov, and Loke enter on stage. Master Makarov is wearing a suit. Erza is in a fancy dress. As for Loke he looks like a butler. Master Makarov and Erza took a set on the couch. Loke on the other hand started his butler duties._

"Erza there are only four sunrises and four sunsets. I think today is going to be a great day! Too bad the days are taking too long to get here." Makarov complained crossing his arms.

"Don't worry the days will become faster during the night. Soon the night will be here when we can have our family reunion." Erza replied looking into the distance like she was daydreaming about the reunion.

"Go, Loke and send the invitations to the reunion! Be quick about it!" Makarov said motioning Loke to leave.

"Yes sir!" Loke responded doing a respectful bow then left the stage.

"Erza, my dearest family member, we will have a good time at this reunion!" Makarov said smiling at Erza.

_Guildarts, Lucy, Natsu, and Gray enter on stage. Guildarts is wearing a brown trench-coat and jeans. He is practically dragging Lucy on stage. Lucy was wearing a purple dress. Gray was wearing some dress pants and a dress shirt with ruffles. _

"My good friend Master Makarov!" Guildarts said walking up the master.

"Oh thank you Guildarts! Old friend, what is the news?" Makarov said shaking his friends hand.

"You see, my friend, my daughter is supposed to be getting married to Gray. They have already given each other gifts and so on. But there is a problem, she refuses to marry him. She is my daughter of my own flesh and blood! Can you please give me permission to kill her?" Guildart said angrily waving his hand at Lucy.

Lucy rolled her eyes at Guildarts. Makarov put on a straight face. Erza on the other hand was in shock.

"Lucy, what do you have to say? You should treat your dad with the utmost respect. After all he is half of the reason you are living. He shaped you into who you are. He thinks Gray is a fine gentleman." Makarov said turning to Lucy.

Lucy uncrossed her arms and looked at Makarov with pleading eyes.

"So is Natsu!" Lucy argued.

Guildarts looked furious and it took Erza to hold him back.

"In your fathers eyes Gray is more worthy for your hand in marriage." Makarov said defending Guildarts.

"Only if my dad looked through my eyes and saw things the way I see them." Lucy frowned and looked at her feet.

Makarov walked over to Lucy. "You must try to look at it through your dad's eyes." He responded.

Lucy looked at Master Makarov with sad eyes.

"Master Makarov, dear family friend, please excuse me. I don't know why I have this much courage nor do I know how my modesty suits me. Dear family friend may I ask, what is the worst that will happen to me if I don't marry Gray?" She asked curiously.

Makarov thought for a second then sighed loudly.

"You have two choices. You can die or you can become a nun. Dearest Lucy question what you believe in. Do you think you can become a nun? Do you think you can enclose yourself from the world of men forever? You will never have kids and you will be in constant prayer and chants. You would become like a rose. You would live with the thorns of virginity and will live with alone." Makarov finally responded.

Lucy's facial expression lightened. "So I will grow, live, and die. Don't we all? I will become a nun as long as I don't have to marry Gray."

Makarov looked at Lucy with a confused look on his face before he said "I will give you a month to think about it. Don't be rash! Are you willing to take up the sisterhood? I am sorry my dear but I don't see you as a nun. Marry Gray darling. You don't want to die."

Lucy nodded and took in the words Makarov just said. At this time Gray was running his fingers through his hair and Guildarts looks like he was ready to kill Lucy. Erza looked like she was ready to hit Guildarts in the back of the head if needed.

Gray walked up to Lucy and looked her in the eyes.

"Besides, Lucy, what is so great about Natsu? I should become your husband!" He said looking at Lucy intensely.

_Natsu walks onto the stage. He is wearing the same thing as Grey but he has his signature scarf around his neck. _

Natsu walked over to Lucy who looked happy to see him. Gray gave Natsu a death glare.

"You have Guildart's approval Gray. I have Lucy's approval! Why don't you go marry Guildart?" Natsu said in Lucy's defense but in his as well.

"You are right Natsu! Gray does have my love and what is mine is his. That includes my daughter. That is why she shall take him as her husband." Guildart said glaring at Natsu.

A smile formed on Grays face and Erza awkwardly played with her air. Lucy looked hurt. Natsu looked he was struggling to keep his cool.

"But I have as much as Gray and maybe even more in riches. Besides I love your daughter even more than Gray can ever love her. Why can't I be her husband? Besides Gray already has another woman's heart. He has the heart of Juvia." Natsu argued.

"I have heard about Gray having Juvia's heart. Come with me Gray and Guildart and we will discuss this in private." Makarove said motioning Erza to follow him.

With that Erza, Master Makarov, Gray, and Guildarts left the stage leaving Natsu and Lucy behind. Lucy sat down on the couch and had the saddest look on her face. Natsu looked at her and frowned.

"Lucy what is wrong?" Natsu asked Lucy sitting down next to her.

"They won't let me marry you." Lucy said not looking up.

Natsu looked over at his friend and grabbed her hand. She looked up at him reluctantly.

"I love you Lucy. Nothing is going to change that. Besides the course of true love never did run smooth." Natsu said reassuring her.

"You are right. It is destiny for us to be together. We are the classic star-crossed lovers." Lucy said looking at her hands.

Natsu put one of put his arm around Lucy pulling her closer to him. She leaned against him. Natsu's face lit up and he smiled a brilliant smile.

"Lucy, I have a plan. You see I know a woman who has no one. She looks after me like I am her own child. We can run away from this stupid law and go to her house where the law can't touch us. When we get there we can be married." Natsu said excitedly.

"Natsu that is a brilliant idea! I love it! Tomorrow I will meet you so we can run away together. Thank goodness Cupid shot me with his arrow and showed me to you." Lucy said smiling then gave Natsu a hug.

Natsu laughed happily and returned the hug. Lucy let go along with Natsu and they both smiled.

"I promise I will keep my promise to you. Look there is Juvia." Natsu said standing up to welcome the water mage.

Juvia entered the room with a panicked look on her face. She was wearing a green dress.

"Juvia my friend! How are you? Why are you here?" Lucy asked running over to her friend and giving her a hug.

Juvia smiled and returned Lucy's hug. When they released the panicked look returned back to Juvia's face.

"Hello Lucy. I am looking for my beloved Gray. He loves you and your sparkling eyes and your pretty hair. Why can't I be like you? In fact why can't I be you? There is nothing I want more than Gray's love." Juvia explained.

Natsu and Lucy gave Juvia a sympathy look.

"It's not my fault. I frown upon him and yet he loves me." Lucy said looking annoyed.

"My smiles can learn from your frowns." Juvia said with jealously.

"I yell at him and he still loves me." Lucy said with her hands balling into fists.

"I wish he would love me." Juvia said looking sad.

"The more I despise him the more he follows me." Lucy said rolling her eyes.

"Why does he hate me? I am just want his love!" Juvia exclaimed.

"It's not my fault he loves me! Juvia, you can have him." Lucy said putting her hands in the air.

"What do you mean?" Juvia asked confused.

"Lucy and I are going to run away tomorrow evening. You will be able to have your love. We will be in the woods away from the law." Natsu said laughing.

"I wish you the best of luck with Gray. Juvia I hope you find your happiness. Until tomorrow my love, Natsu. I can't wait until then!" Lucy said smiling.

"Until then. I feel the same way." Natsu said hugging Lucy.

The two broke apart and left the stage. Leaving Juvia alone.

"So they are running away. I must tell Gray. He will be so thankful to me. He might even give me the light of day! I can't wait until tomorrow!" Juvia said smiling.

**Gem: **End of Act 1's performance!

**Pantherlily: **That was interesting.

**Happy: **It took you two days to write.

**Gem: **I know and I am sorry.

**Carla: **Please review and Gem will update soon.

**Everyone: **Bye!


End file.
